


Ma tendre lumière

by Lucilys



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Atlantis, Backstory, Empire of Mu, End of the World, F/M, Forbidden Love, Politics, Spoilers, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilys/pseuds/Lucilys
Summary: Il existait, autrefois, au cœur du grand océan appelé Pacifique, un empire, l'empire de Mu.Grace à l'énergie du Soleil qu'ils avaient réussit à métriser complètement, les habitants de la terre de Mu, menaient une vie tranquille et prospère.A la même époque, une autre civilisation, celle de l'Atlantide, régnait au centre de l'autre océan, l'Atlantique.Les Atlantes, eux aussi, savaient contrôler la puissance du Soleil et ils avaient construit un puissant empire.Mais, un jour, la guerre éclata entre la terre de Mu et l'Atlantide, pour une raison si insignifiante que l'Histoire, elle-même, l'a oublié.La guerre dura longtemps, de nombreuses années, car les forces des deux puissances étaient égales.C'est dans ce contexte que Rana'Ori, la princesse héritière de l'empire de Mu, et Tyrias, le fils du puissant général atlante, Ménator, se sont rencontrés. Ces deux êtres étaient censés se haïr, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.Ce récit, nous raconte l'histoire de ces personnages exceptionnels, sans qui la quête des cités d'or n'aurait jamais eu lieu.
Relationships: Princess Rana'Ori/Tyrias (Taiyou no Ko Esteban)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Ma tendre lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous (s'il n'y ne serait-ce quelqu'un ;) ) !  
> Étant une grande fan des Mystérieuses cités d'or, j'ai été enchantée par la saison 4 qui vient de sortir.  
> Si vous n'avez pas encore vu ou terminer cette saison alors n'allez pas plus loin, parce qu'il y a de GROS SPOILS !!  
> Ayant été émue par l'histoire d'amour entre Tyrias et la princesse Rana'Ori, j'ai décidé de leur rendre hommage dans cette fanfiction.  
> Il s'agit de ma toute première histoire, alors soyez indulgent avec moi s'il vous plaît.  
> ATTENTION CERTAINS PASSAGES DE CE CHAPITRE PEUVENT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE DE CERTAINES PERSONNES !!!

\- Tyrias ! Tyrias ! Tyrias réveille-toi !   
J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Le capitaine était penché sur moi, sa main droite sur mon épaule gauche, en train de la secoué.   
\- Allez dépêche-toi te lever ! M'ordonna le capitaine d'une voix bourrue. Faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour la mission !  
Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans même se donner la peine de se retourner pour vérifier que je ne m'étais pas rendormis. Cela aurait été inutile, lui comme moi le savions très bien. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui désobéir. Car le simple fait de, ne serait-ce, refermer un seul œil, m'aurait valu la cour martial. Je m'assis donc sur mon lit de camp, puis me frottai les yeux, encore ensommeillé. Puis je me levai et me dirigeai directement vers la porte. Les soldats avaient pour ordre de dormir avec leur uniforme, pour ne pas perdre un temps précieux à s'habiller, s'il fallait bouger rapidement. J'appuyai sur un bouton triangulaire qui émit un lueur verte, puis la porte de métal coulissa sur la gauche.  
Je m'engageai sur la droite et traversai un couloir aux couleurs gris métallique. Je fis un bon bout de chemin, tournant successivement de droite à gauche. Cette base avait été conçu pour être un véritable labyrinthique. Si on n'avait pas été entrainer à se repérer, on se retrouvait piégé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous trouve. Mais c'était la Mort qui vous trouvait. Ceux qui étaient autorisés à se trouver dans ce labyrinthe avaient suivi des jours de formations et passé de nombreux tests avant d'y être affectés. Il fallait donc être un intrus pour se perdre.  
J'arrivai enfin là où le capitaine m'attendait avec cinq autres soldats. Les soldats étaient postés en ligne parfaite devant lui et au garde-à-vous. Je dépêchai de les rejoindre en espérant que le capitaine passerait outre mon retard pour se concentrer sur le plus important, nous expliquer le déroulement de la mission qui nous attendait tous. J'avais eu tort.  
\- Tiens, donc ! Le soldat Ménator nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! Vous voyez camarades, je vous avais bien dit que le fils unique de notre plus illustre général ne se trouvait pas trop important pour effectuer cette mission avec nous !  
Les cinq soldats éclatèrent tous d'un rire mauvais. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à me maintenir droit et surtout à me retenir de leur dire d'aller se faire voir tous autant qu'ils étaient. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, une semaine auparavant, dans cette base militaire, c'était devenu mon quotidien. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas leur attitude. J'étais peut-être "Le fils unique du plus illustre général atlante", mais cela ne m'accordait aucun privilège. Mon père me l'avait très bien fait comprendre, avant même que je ne quitte l'Atlantide. Il voulait que je commence ma carrière militaire comme n'importe quel soldat et en gravissant moi-même les échelons de la hiérarchie. Selon lui, c'était la seule façon de prouver ma véritable valeur et être ainsi digne de porter le nom des Ménators.   
\- SILENCE !!! S'écria soudain le capitaine en nous foudroyant tous du regard, comme s'il n'avait pas été celui qui avait commencer. Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur ce qui nous attend !  
Il appuya sur deux boutons qui se trouvaient sur le mur qui était sur sa droite. Puis la lumière s'éteignit et une lumino-projection représentant une carte s'activa.   
\- Voici le camp ennemi ! Nous informa le capitaine en désignant un amas de formes carrées sur la gauche. Il est à cinq kilomètres d'ici et nous nous y rendrons en prenant ce chemin ! Désigna t-il en suivant, avec son index gauche, une ligne pointillée qui reliait notre base au camp ennemi. C'est pas la route la plus facile de la Muraille mais c'est ce qui fait sa sureté ! Une fois arrivés, les soldats Manos, Kanakis, Samaras, Notaras et Sideris se chargeront de faire exploser leur réserve de munitions ! Dit-il en désignant du menton les soldats dont il avait prononcés les noms. Cela suffira pour faire diversion pendant que le soldat Ménator et moi-même nous nous chargeront d'emmener l'Oiseau d'or.   
Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir du malaise en entendant cette phrase. L'Oiseau d'or était la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté mon pays. Si cette mission réussissait, nous serions tous couronnés d'une gloire éternelle. Une chance que Père n'aurait jamais laissé passée.   
\- Bon ! Si personne n'a de question alors allons-y !

***

La Muraille, elle porte bien son nom. Voici à quoi je pensai en regardant mes pieds pour m'assurer que je ne tombe pas dans le vide. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie muraille, mais d'une gigantesque chaine de montagnes qui couvrait presque toute la partie sud du Grand Continent de l'Ouest. Ce nom lui avait été attribué dès le début de la guerre, quand nos généraux de l'époque voulaient traverser cette partie du continent pour attaquer l'ennemi par surprise. Ils pensaient que la chaine de montagnes cacheraient les troupes atlantes des yeux de leurs adversaires qui s'attendraient à les voir traverser vers le nord là où la distance terrestre est la plus minime. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que les montagnes soient aussi escarpées. Nos troupes avaient donc perdu un temps précieux à essayer de traverser cette chaine infranchissable, laissant ainsi le temps nécessaire à nos ennemis de les repérer et surtout de s'organiser pour les arrêter. Cet échec avaient dissuadé, non seulement, nos différents chefs de retenter l'expérience mais aussi les chefs rivaux qui avaient bien compris la nature de cet endroit. Une muraille qu'aucune armée ne pouvait franchir, peu importe de quel coté on se trouvait. Cependant cette zone n'avait pas été abandonné pour autant. En effet, ces montagnes regorgeaient de ressources très convoitées par les deux camps. De ce fait, la Muraille ne cessait de passer des mains d'un camp à l'autre et était devenu l'une des raisons qui faisait que la guerre s'éternisait. En ce moment, ceux qui contrôlait la Muraille étaient les Muens, d'où la présence de l'Oiseau d'or.  
Mes réflexions historiques furent brutalement interrompues lorsque les pierres où je venais de poser mon pied gauche tombèrent dans le vide. Je ne vis, ni même n'entendis, les rochers s'écrasés. Cela ne me surprit pas plus que ça. Tout ce que l'on distinguait du sol était la jungle qui bordait cette partie de la Muraille. Mais de la hauteur à laquelle, moi et mes camarades nous trouvions, les arbres ne semblaient guère plus grands que des brins d'herbe. Je songeai avec horreur que j'aurais subi le même sort que ces cailloux si je ne m'étais pas accroché si fermement à la paroi.   
\- Prend garde le Précieux ! M'avertit Manos qui était derrière moi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu nous fasse faux bond.   
Je tournai la tête à droite pour mieux regarder mon coéquipier. Comme nous tous, il se déplaçait face à la falaise, le pied gauche en avant et s'agrippant à tout ce que ses mains pouvaient saisir. C'était la seule façon de déplacer, si l'on ne voulait pas faire une chute d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Manos souriait et me regardait d'un air moqueur. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il me regardait ainsi, ni qu'il m'appelait de ce surnom ridicule qui m'avait été attribué dès mon arrivée au sein de l'équipe. Mais ce fut la première fois que je n'eus pas envie de le frapper pour son attitude. Sa plaisanterie m'avait même amusé. Elle avait chassé le sentiment d'horreur qui c'était emparé de moi un instant auparavant.   
Nous continuions donc à avancer sans d'autre incidents notables, lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Un lézard, d'une taille assez considérable, passa près de nos têtes. Sideris, qui était juste devant moi, le remarqua aussi et je l'entendis grommeler :  
\- Même les lézards vont plus vite que nous. À cette allure on sera plus proche de devenir des créatures semblables aux reptiles que de terminer cette guerre.   
\- Si vous avez d'autres remarques aussi intelligentes à faire que celle-ci, alors je vous conseille de vous taire soldat Sideris ! Lui cracha le capitaine.  
Je fus étonné que le capitaine ait réussit à entendre ce que Sideris avait pourtant chuchoter. Plus encore lorsque je remarquai que Kanakis, Samaras et même Notaras, qui était pourtant le plus proche de Sideris, affichaient des expressions perplexes comme s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi notre chef parlait. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas entendu ce que notre capitaine, qui était pourtant le plus éloigné, avait réussi à entendre. L'exploit était d'autant plus considérable que le vent hurlait à coté de nous.  
Même si j'avais, moi aussi, trouvé la remarque de Sideris stupide, je pouvais toutefois comprendre son impatience. Cela faisait environ une heure que l'on se déplaçait de cette manière avec le vent qui menaçait de nous faire tomber à tout moment. De plus le soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, allant nous plonger dans l'obscurité et rendre ainsi notre marche encore plus dangereuse. Mais ce qui nous faisait le plus peur, même si personne n'aurait osé l'avouer, était l'éventualité que les Muens nous repairent et nous attaquent alors que nous étions dans une situation où nous pouvions ni riposter, ni battre en retraite.  
\- Pour ceux qui se demanderaient si on arrive bientôt, la réponse est peut-être plus tôt qu'ils ne le croient ! Nous déclara soudain notre chef d'expédition.  
Je m'accrochai encore plus fermement à la paroi et me penchai en arrière pour voir au-delàs des cinq hommes qui étaient devant moi. À seulement quelques mètres plus loin, le chemin redevenait assez grand pour que nous puissions tenir tous les sept, sans avoir à nous déplacer comme des crabes. Bientôt, le capitaine, Kanakis, Samaras, Notaras, Sideris et moi-même n'avions plus le visage qui regardait le mur. Manos était sur le point de nous rejoindre lorsque que les pierres où il venait de poser son pieds gauche cédèrent sous son poids, comme cela m'était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Seulement cette fois, Manos ne s'était pas aussi bien accroché que moi.  
\- MANOS !! M'écriai-je malgré moi en lui agrippant le bras gauche.  
Je poussai tellement sur mes talons et tirai de toute mes forces vers l'arrière que mon camarade et moi nous retrouvions couchés sur le sol. Ma tête avait heurté la pierre en tombant et mon arme, qui était accroché dans mon dos, ne rendit pas la chute plus agréable. Je me relevai, non sans prononcer quelques jurons qui m'auraient valu des ennuis dans d'autres circonstances. J'étais en train de me frotter l'arrière du crâne, en espérant diminuer la douleur que je ressentais, lorsque Manos m'interpella :  
\- Ménator !  
Il attendit que je le regarde dans les yeux pour me dire :  
\- Tu m'as sauvé. Suivant le code d'honneur de notre peuple, ma vie t'appartient désormais.  
Il m'avait dit ces mots d'une manière très sérieuse, presque solennelle. Je pouvais même voir, dans ses yeux bleus profonds, qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit. Je n'en crus, toutefois, pas mes oreilles. D'abord, c'était la première fois qu'il m'avait appelé par mon nom et non pas par un de mes surnoms stupides. Ensuite, la scène me semblait surréaliste, cet homme qui m'avait méprisé, dès la seconde où il m'avait vu, m'offrait sa vie. Bien sûr, comme tous les Atlantes, j'avais conscience de l'existence de ce code d'honneur et de ses règles. Cependant, j'avais toujours considéré ce code, un peu trop vieux jeu. Je me tournai vers les autres, m'attendant à voir des expressions moqueuses ou méprisantes. Mais je fus, à nouveau, surpris de voir le même air grave que celui de Manos sur leurs visages. Apparemment, les soldats adultes avaient plus de considération pour nos valeurs que les civils adolescents.  
L'ordre dans lequel nous nous étions déplacés jusqu'ici, n'était pas dû au hasard. Nos règles militaires stipulaient que les plus hauts gradés devaient toujours être en tête lors de missions comme celle-ci, pour guider et montrer l'exemple. Mais le soldat ayant le plus d'expérience devait se placer en dernier, pour couvrir les arrières du groupe. Pour le reste du groupe, l'ordre se faisait en fonction de celui qui avait le plus d'années d'expérience au plus novice. J'étais le seul du groupe ne pouvant pas se vanter d'avoir une véritable expérience militaire, ni même d'avoir au moins vécu deux décennies. Cela expliquait, peut-être, pourquoi je semblai être le seul à trouver cette situation embarrassante. Mais cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi tous avaient agit d'une façon aussi dédaigneuse à mon égard jusqu'à maintenant. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Manos et vis qu'il tendait l'une de ses main vers moi. Je le lui pris aussitôt avec mes deux mains celant le pacte qui nous unissait désormais. Je ne l'avais pas fait pour que Manos me jure loyauté et fidélité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il sauve à son tour la mienne. Mais parce que je savais que refuser aurait été lui faire un grave affront.  
\- Si vous avez fini de tomber et de crier, alors remettons-nous en marche ! Nous ordonna soudain le capitaine.  
Je ne pouvais en vouloir à sa brusquerie. Moi-même j'étais pressé de quitter cet endroit qui nous exposait toujours trop à mon goût. De plus, l'accident qui c'était produit m'avait fait oublié qu'il fallait se faire le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. Je trouvais d'ailleurs curieux qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore repérés, après le cri j'avais poussé et l'heure entière que nous avions passé, exposé sur la falaise. Nous nous remîmes donc en route.   
Le chemin se refit de plus en plus étroit, à cause des parois qui étaient très proche l'une de l'autre, au point que nous dûmes recommencer à marcher en crabe. Mais cette fois je ne m'en plaignis pas. Au moins, nous ne risquions plus de mourir en jutant d'une centaine de mètres et nous avions moins de chance de nous faire repérer par les Muens. Même si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions pu riposter cette fois. Puisque tous le monde tenait son arme, car il était impossible de passer à travers cette faille de la Muraille avec son arme dans le dos. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le capitaine nous déclara :  
\- On va bientôt sortir, mais garder vos armes !  
En effet, je commençai à repérer quelque d'autre que mes camarades qui étaient devant moi et la roche de la montagne. Des bâtiments rectangulaires de couleur dorée, certains en forme de pyramide, comme des constructions de cubes que des enfants auraient fait, se dressaient sur un plateau dégagé de la montagne.  
\- T'es fou ou quoi ?! Me cria Manos en me poussant près de nos camarades, cachés derrière des rochers assez grand pour nous cacher tous.   
\- Le fait que tu aimes leur architecture, n'empêchera pas les Muens de te tuer, Ménator. Me nargua Sideris, qui était à coté de moi.  
\- Il faut tout de même avouer que c'est impressionnant ! Déclara, toutefois, Notaras.  
J'étais d'accord avec lui. J'avais entendu parler de la richesse démesurée de l'empire de Mu mais, pour être honnête, j'avais toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, parmi tant d'autres sur nos ennemis.  
\- Eh bien, ils doivent tous menés la belle vie, s'ils peuvent se servir de l'or pour leurs bâtiments. Déclara Kanakis, avec une profonde amertume dans la voix.  
\- Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour construit leur campement aussi rapidement. D'après les derniers rapports, la construction de ce camp n'a commencé qu'il y a deux semaines. Se demanda Samaras.  
Je me posais exactement la même question, je ne connaissais aucune méthode qui permettait de construire des bâtiments en or aussi rapidement.  
\- On n'est pas là pour admirer le paysage ! Nous ramena à la réalité notre capitaine. On s'en tient au plan ! Kanakis, Samaras, Notaras, Sideris et Manos, vous détruisez leurs stocks de munitions ! Dit-il en désignant trois blocs dorés sur la partie ouest du camp. Ménator et moi nous irons chercher l'Oiseau d'or ! Reprit-il en désignant, cette fois, la partie est du camp.  
J'éprouvai tout autant de malaise que la première fois que j'avais entendu cet ordre. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, j'aurais échangé ma mission avec un autre de mes coéquipiers.  
\- Si tout est clair, alors adieu et bonne chance ! Salua le chef de notre mission à nos camarades, en formant avec ses mains la lettre alpha.  
Nous fîmes tous de même et nous nous séparâmes. Eux, allant vers la gauche, nous, vers la droite. Nous marchâmes, pendant ce qu'il me sembla être cinq minutes, quand le seul de mes camarades qui me restait me dit :  
\- C'est admirable ce que tu as fais pour Manos, tout à l'heure. Tu l'as sauvé, alors qu'il t'a toujours fait vivre un enfer. Il était sincère quand vous avez fait le pacte, j'espère que tu en as conscience.  
\- J'ai uniquement fait mon devoir. Lui déclarai-je seulement. Mais je suis flatté que vous ayez enfin un peu d'estime pour moi, Capitaine Magon.  
Il devait avoir sentit le sarcasme, que je n'avais pas cherché à dissimuler, car il me répondit :  
\- Écoute, excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé tout à l'heure, à la Base. Mais on en a déjà parlé, tu sais pertinemment que ton séjour aurait été encore plus horrible s'ils avaient su qu'on était amis.  
\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que nous ayons, un jour, été amis, mon capitaine.  
\- Oh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça maintenant que nous sommes seuls, t'es ridicule. Bon, en même temps je te comprend. J'ai vécu exactement la même chose quand j'ai commencé. Mais, au moins, les circonstances étaient différentes.   
\- En quoi ? S'introduire dans un camp muen n'est-il pas aussi dangereux qu'une bataille sur le front ?   
\- Si mais, au moins, on avait tous les mêmes chances.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demandai-je, oubliant le vouvoiement, car l'expression sombre qu'il avait prit en prononçant sa dernière phrase m'intriguait.  
\- Je veux dire que toi et moi, on a plus de chance de ressortir de cette histoire vivant, voilà ! Me répondit mon camarade sur un ton qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant, à qui on aurait obligé à avouer une bêtise.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que ce que l'on devait faire était plus important et donc plus risqué ?!   
\- Mais je t'en prie, réfléchis un peu ! C'est précisément parce que notre tâche est la plus importante que l'on a le plus de chance d'en réchapper. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris que le but principal des autres est de faire diversion pour nous.   
\- Si ! Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi, nous aurions plus de chance qu'eux de survivre, alors que leurs seuls objectifs sont de faire sauter les réserves et filer directement au point de rendez-vous, tandis que nous, nous devons …  
\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas de pièges, ou d'autres moyens de protéger ces réserves ! Les Muens se sont sûrement préparés à une attaque comme celle-ci ! En plus … En plus …   
\- En plus QUOI ?! M'écriai-je, encore une fois, malgré moi.  
\- L'aéronef a pour ordre de décoller dès l'instant où l'Oiseau d'or sera à bord. Peu importe si on est tous revenus ou non. M'avoua t-il, sans même oser me regarder.  
Il eu un bref silence ou personne ne su que dire puis il reprit :  
\- Eux aussi le savent, depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi ils ne t'apprécient pas. Mais depuis que tu as sauvé Manos, ils ont l'air de mieux accepter.  
\- Accepter quoi ?! D'être abandonné si ça tourne mal ? D'être envoyé à une mort quasi certaine ?   
\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas tant parler, je savais que tu le prendrai mal. Me dit-il d'un air lasse.  
\- Oh, je le prend plus que mal ! Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais accepter participer à cette mission ! Peu importe ce que cela m'aurait couter ! Je ne comprend même pas comment les autres ont pu accepter dès le départ !  
Soudain, Magon me prit par les épaules et me secoua en me disant :  
\- Parce que c'est peut-être l'unique moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre ! Tout le monde en a assez, que soit les soldats ou les civils ! Des mutineries éclatent partout, les civils protestent pour qu'on signe un armistice ! Notre pays est à deux doigts de s'effondrer, avant même que les Muens n'est posé un seul pied en Atlantide !  
Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et reprit :  
\- Tyrias, je sais que cette mission de fait horreur ! Je l'ai vu dès la première fois où tu en as entendu parler ! Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais c'est un mal nécessaire ! Ne le fait pas pour la gloire, fait le pour Atlantide !  
Dans les yeux marrons de Magon, je ne vis aucune colère, seulement de la détresse. J'étais au courant que bon nombre de civils réclamaient un armistice. Mais j'ignorais tout à propos des mutineries. Si la guerre continuait, l'Atlantide s'effondrerait et les Muens n'auraient plus qu'à détruire les restes. Donc essayant de faire taire mes appréhensions je déclarai à mon capitaine :  
\- D'accord, je vais le faire.  
Magon parut soulagé et nous nous remîmes en route. Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes lorsque j'entendis un oiseau chanté. C'était un chant très étrange car il semblait répéter la même note en continu, comme un enregistrement endommagé. Puis je remarquai un autre détail troublant. Je distinguai un scintillement sur des rochers qui était à quelques mètres de nous, mais c'était impossible. Le soleil était coucher depuis une demi-heure et nous n'avions pas de lampes, il n'y avait donc aucune lumière pour produit une réflexion. Soudain l'évidence me frappa comme un coup de tonnerre.  
\- À TERRE !!  
Eu-je le temps de hurler avant qu'une pluie d'éclairs s'abatte sur nous. Les projections lumineuses continuèrent pendant encore quelques instants qui me parurent une éternité. Puis, quand je fus sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, je me relevai. Comme j'avais repéré le piège assez rapidement, j'avais pu me coucher à terre avant que les éclairs de plasma ne me touchent. Je tournai la tête pour m'assurer que Magon allait bien, mais je découvris qu'il allait tout sauf bien. Je précipitai vers lui et vis qu'il se tenait la poitrine, le souffle court.   
\- Où as-tu été touché ? Lui demandai-je, craignant de déjà connaitre la réponse.  
\- Argh … Le cœur … argh … Me répondit-il difficilement.  
C'était exactement la réponse que je craignais.   
\- On va directement au point de rendez-vous, ils auront de quoi de soigner. Lui dis-je en passant son bras droit sur mon épaule droite. Une fois à bord, je les convaincrai d'attendre les autres, s'ils ne sont pas déjà là.  
\- Non ! Refusa mon capitaine. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand c'est le … argh … cœur qui est touché ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Repose moi, je dois te donner mes dernières instructions.  
Je le reposai sur une surface de la montagne qui n'avait pas l'air aussi inconfortable que les autres. Puis il reprit :  
\- Prend … argh … ce qu'il y dans ma poche gauche.  
Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et en sortis un objet cylindrique.  
\- Tourne le à gauche, tourne le à … argh … droite, retourne le à gauche, puis presse le.  
Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Puis quand je le pressai, l'objet diminua de moitié de volume et il émit un clignotement qui ressemblait à celui qui avait précédé la pluie d'éclairs.  
\- Bien, voilà au moins quelque chose que les Muens n'auront pas ! Ce que tu viens de faire va provoquer la destruction de la base. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'elle tombe entre leurs … argh … mains. M'expliqua t-il l'air de plus en plus mal. Maintenant tu vas aller au point de rendez …  
\- Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne ou que j'abandonne nos camarades ! L'interrompis-je.  
\- Écoute-moi bien ! Le piège que nous avons déclencher a aussi dû prévenir l'ennemi que nous étions là. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici.   
Il toussa à s'en cracher les poumons puis reprit :  
\- Je suis déjà condamné, alors ne meurs pas aussi bêtement et fait ce que je te dis ! Une fois là-bas, convainc-les d'attendre le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que nos camarades vous rejoignent, puis décampez en vitesse !   
\- Mais … Protestai-je  
\- Je suis ton capitaine aussi longtemps que je respire, alors tu vas m'obéir, est-ce que c'est clair ?!  
Il avait parlé avec toute la force qui lui restait, mais le résultat faisait penser à un croassement. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux puis dit :  
\- Je t'en prie, Tyrias ! Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas mettre fin à cette guerre, mais tu peux empêcher qu'il y est d'autre victimes inutiles !  
Ce fut son regard, remplit du regret de nous avoir emmener ici, qui me poussa à lui répondre :  
\- Très bien, mon capitaine !  
Je me relevai et après avoir fais quelques pas dans la direction d'où nous étions venu, je me retournai vers mon ami et lui promis :  
\- Je ne t'oublierai pas Crytias.  
Puis je me mis à courir sans me retourner, pour ne pas être tenté de faire marche arrière. Je continuai à courir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'endroit où notre groupe s'était séparé. Il y avait un autre chemin juste à coté de celui d'où nous étions arrivés qui était censé nous mener vers l'aéronef. J'allais m'y engager mais j'hésitai un instant. Si je racontai à ceux qui devaient nous récupérer que les Muens nous avaient repéré et qu'ils arriveraient d'une seconde à l'autre, ils pourraient très bien choisir de partir immédiatement, sans prendre la peine d'attendre les autres. Un coup d'œil au camp ennemi me confirma que mes camarades n'avaient pas encore réussi à accomplir leur mission. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être sur le chemin du retour et encore moins à l'aéronef. Étaient-ils en train d'installer les explosifs ou étaient-ils tombés dans un piège, comme nous ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que si les pilotes de l'aéronef décidaient de partir dès que je leur aurait raconté mon périple, alors je n'aurais aucun moyen de les en empêcher. Qui serait-ce pour cela ? Un simple soldat qui n'aurait pas réussit sa première mission. Il devint évident que si j'empruntais ce chemin, je condamnais le reste de mes camarades à une mort certaine. Je me retournai donc et couru sur le chemin qui menait à gauche, celui qu'avaient suivi mes compagnons. Avec un peu de chance, je les aurais rejoint avant que les Muens ne les repèrent. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je trouverais quelque chose à faire. Me dis-je en essayant de ne pas penser au pire.  
Je continuai de courir jusqu'à ce que je remarque à nouveau les batiments dorés, à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Je prie aussitôt mon arbalète et m'avançai doucement m'attendant au pire. Posté près de la dernière paroi qui me cachait encore aux yeux du camp. Je m'apprêtais à me pencher pour vérifier que la voie était libre, lorsque je trébuchai, tombant au sol. Je me redressai en grognant, pestant intérieurement contre moi-même d'avoir trébuché sur ce rocher. Attend un peu, ce n'était pas un rocher. Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos. Je m'étais relevé mais n'osais pas me retourner de peur de découvrir sur quoi j'avais trébuché. Cela ne pouvait pas être un rocher. Même si la chose était dure, je l'avais aussi trouvé étrangement molle. Je me retournai très lentement et avec horreur, je vis ce qui m'avait fait tomber. Un bras d'homme. Qui était à présent le bras d'un cadavre. Un cadavre que je reconnus comme celui de Manos. Ses yeux bleu, qui ne voyaient plus, étaient grand ouvert. Du sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, décolorait sa barbe et des gouttes écarlates étaient tombés sur ses cheveux mi-longs, tout aussi gris qu'avait été sa barbe. Quelque chose d'autre dans mon champ de vision me fit tourner la tête. Je dus retenir un haut-le-cœur lorsque je le vis. Le cadavre de Sideris, la poitrine ensanglantée. Plus loin, je découvris à mon plus grand malheur les corps sans vie de Kanakis, Notaras et Samaras. Leurs corps étaient tous différents, mais ils avaient tous un point commun. Il n'avaient pas été tué à coup d'éclair plasma, comme Crytias, mais par des épées. Avant que je ne puisse faire ou ressentir quoi que ce soit, le monde explosa.  
Je me sentis projeter à plusieurs mètres de ce qu'il restait de mes camarades. Je vis aussi le sol se rapprocher de moi, dans une lenteur irréelle. Puis ce fut le noir complet. Je ne savais pas si j'avais seulement fermer les yeux un instant à cause de l'impact ou si j'étais resté inconscient pendant des heures. Mais quand j'eus à nouveau conscience de moi-même, je sentis un étrange bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et quelque chose de chaud sur mon front alors que le reste de mon corps était glacé. Soudain quelque chose me fit tourner sur le coté et je les vis. Les Muens, avec leurs peaux mates et leurs cheveux aussi noirs que leurs yeux haineux. Tous tenaient une épée, éclairées par un étrange rougeoiement. Comme animés par une seule volonté, ils brandirent leurs armes au-dessus de leurs têtes se préparant à frapper. C'est terminé, je vais mourir. Pensai-je. Mais je ne ressentis aucune peur à cette pensée. Étrangement, cela m'était indifférent. Mes ennemis se remirent à bouger quand, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers la droite.   
Je tournai aussi mon regard pour découvrir ce que regardaient les Muens et je vis. Un lion immense, avec une impressionnante crinière dorée, était juste à quelque mètres de nous. Je me serais demander ce qu'un tel animal pouvait bien faire ici, s'il n'y avait pas eu elle. Une femme magnifique, portant une longue robe dorée, se tenait à la gauche du lion. Qui est-elle ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Était-elle une déesse venue m'accompagner dans les derniers instants de ma vie, pour ensuite m'emmener dans le royaume des morts. Soudain, le lion et la déesse s'avancèrent et mes ennemis reculèrent. La divinité se pencha sur moi et la dernière chose que je vis fut deux magnifiques et chaleureux yeux noirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question. Oui, je sais où je vais.  
> Mais ne soyez pas timides, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires (et des kudos)!  
> Je vous dis à la prochaine et je vous fait, des bisous !  
> Que la lumière de la sagesse et de l'amour éclaire votre chemin !   
>  Lucilys


End file.
